The Beach
by Rebecca Calzone
Summary: Oneshot. Perce convinces Nico to go the beach with her, but can she convince him to go in the water? Nico/fem!Percy Attempted fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! I GAVE YOU BOOBS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY, ISN'T THAT NICE?!**

Nico hated the beach. He hated the ocean, he hated the shore, the sand, the seagulls, the obnoxious beach-goers, and he especially hated the scorching sun. Oh, yes, he certainly hated the sun. So much was obvious to anyone with eyesight, as a boy as pale as he couldn't possibly take pleasure in sunlight. So then, why, was he treading so willfully on burning patches of yellow sand, heading towards a crumpled ocean surface, which seemed to never end? He felt ounces of regret entering his system gradually. Thoughts questioning his reason for stepping foot in this place began tugging on his mind, as he took in the sight of his uncle's domain. A soft hand squeezed his own, and all doubt vanished easily. The hand's owner, an athletically built girl with long, choppy black hair up in a ponytail and sparkling sea-green eyes, tugged at his arm as she practically skipped ahead. She ushered him to walk faster, a difficult task when his bare feet kept slipping underneath heated indents in the sand, and she beamed in anticipation. She loved the water, as any child of Poseidon should, and although Nico feared for his life whenever in the ocean, he didn't want to disappoint her by not going along. She had thanked him tenfold when he agreed, and promised to make it up to him later.  
He blushed when she smiled at him, thanking his pale skin for making it unnoticeable. He appreciated it when anyone smiled at him as sincerely as she did, but he liked her smiles especially. They were lopsided and carefree, and he always felt warm when they were directed at him.  
He sensed the sand beneath him cool and dampen, sighing in relief at the familiar sensation. They were at the shore now, and their feet left squishy imprints in the darkened ground. Beholding the large body of water before him, he lost his nerve, and stubbornly dug his feet into the ground. Perce felt a jolt when she pulled her friend and didn't move forward, losing her balance and stumbling backwards into Nico, who caught her. She blinked in confusion staring up at him as he kept his arms wrapped around her from the fall. She must've realized the problem because she hugged Nico reassuringly and rested her chin on his shoulder. She adjusted herself so that they were in more of an embrace, rather than an awkward hold. Nuzzling her face into his neck, she smiled against his skin.  
"Its okay, you'll be fine" She murmured against his skin. He scowled, not entirely trusting her.  
"You'll be with me, nothing will happen. I promise" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He shook his head. The water had seemed so much less intimidating from afar, but now he felt anxiety rise. She pouted briefly, and, realizing that she shouldn't force something like this upon someone she cared about, she sighed in defeat. Giving the other a squeeze, she let go and re-clasped their hands, starting him back the other way. Well, it was obvious they weren't going to being doing any swimming today; maybe they can go grab some pizza or something.  
Nico frowned at her masked disappointment. He internally punched himself, why was he such an idiot? He had gotten her hopes up, for what? Gulping a large intake of air, he pulled on her hand forcefully, dragging the two of them back to the shore. Before she could realize what was going on, Perce was submerged in cold. She floated for a moment, before joining Nico at the surface. The son of Hades was gasping and sputtering, foolishly having swallowed a mouthful of salty water. He had lost his footing when he jumped him, slipping completely under and was now disoriented from the tumbling waves. He felt an arm wrap around him, and the surface around them stilled on the other's insistence. Perce wrapped her arms around his torso, laughing in delight, praising him for his courage. He laughed too, and found himself completely unbothered by the unfamiliar territory.  
And she smiled at him, and he couldn't even focus on the chilling waters, and how his toes were numbing because of it, or how his inky hair clung to his face, obscuring his view, because she was sending him one of those sincere, lopsided, carefree smiles.  
And the warmth that made him feel made up for it all.

**A/N how was it? I really love this pairing, but I can't write for the life of me, and I especially suck at romance, considering I've never been in a relationship. I hope they weren't too OOC, but if they were, then please tell me what I can do to improve?  
Review! Please? I have nothing else to look forward to, really. My life is pretty boring. **


End file.
